The Ghost of a legend
by sperry426
Summary: This is post PP. Episode 1 of season 4! I don't really feel like giving a summary. You should read it! You'll like it! NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. The start

**I'm back! Well I have decided that I want to do an episode 1 of season 4 of Danny Phantom. I'm going to try to relate the characters as much as I can. Hopefully this is good and you guys enjoy it! I do not own any of the characters, or stories I mention. All belong to their owners! I only own the plot**

* * *

It's been one week since the Disasteroid, and our favorite trio is doing their nightly routines of ghost patrols. Tucker and Sam were walking around town, while Danny was flying.

"You know as mayor, I think I would be able to pay people to do this." Tucker said into the 'Fenton phones.'

"You know, I don't remember hearing this much complaint from you before, Tucker." Sam said into her 'Fenton phones.'

"Those were also the times I didn't have to stand in front of cameras and talk about mayor stuff with them." Tucker yawned. "Plus I need my beauty sleep."

"Haha. Tuck, it doesn't matter if you get 4 hours or 14 hours of sleep, you will not get better looking." Danny joked into his 'Fenton phones.'

"Well not everyone can be in the 'top 10 of hottest guys in the world,' Danny!" Tucker pouted. "Right up there with Chris Pine, right Sam? Speaking of 'Top hottest' guess who was in the 'Top ten hottest girls too!" Tucker said he could see Sam roll her eyes. "That's right! You miss Manson! I won't be surprised if you two are called 'Top ten hottest couple in the world!' I should be in 'The Top ten hottest mayors!' I, of course would be number 1!

"Danny, there should be a mute button for the 3rd 'Fenton phones.'" Sam said.

"I've made a mental note of it already, Sam." Danny said.

"Hey! I'm not going anywhere! I could easily hack into the 'Fenton phones.' And if I weren't here, you two wouldn't get anything done! You'd be talking about date plans instead of more pressing matters!" Tucker said and Danny and Sam blushed just at hearing the word 'date'. "Like, why there's not a 'Top ten hottest mayors.'"

"Ugh! Tucker, get over it!" Sam said.

"Make me, Manson! Danny and Sam, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes a ghost baby in a baby carriage!" Tucker sang.

"Tucker, you are so lucky that I'm not next to you right now, otherwise, I would kick you in the shin!" Sam said.

"Oh yeah? Well I think, hold on. What is that?" Tucker said.

"What's what? Danny asked.

"Sam, is it supposed to get foggy?" Tucker asked.

"Nope. It's supposed to be clear tonight." Sam said.

"OK well, I'm in the park right now and it just became really foggy. Not only that, but I see this thing." Tucker said.

"What thing?" Danny asked.

"It looks kind of like the fright night, but the man is on a black horse, wearing a long black cape, and is holding a,"

"A what, Tucker?" Danny asked flying over to the park.

"A pumpkin."

"What? Are you kidding me? Tucker, you do realize that you have just described the headless horseman, right?" Sam said.

"I know exactly who I described, and who I'm looking at." Tucker said.

The headless horseman looked at Tucker and stayed like that. It seemed like forever when the horseman put his pumpkin down, and took his sword out. The horse started running towards Tucker. Tucker was in such a state of shock that he didn't move. Tucker was seeing a legend, an old tale that Sam used to obsess over with when they were kids. Sam would always tell the old story of the headless horseman to Tucker and Danny whenever they had sleepovers. By the time Sam would finish, Danny would be in his sleeping bag and Tucker would be in a fetal position sucking his thumb. The headless horseman was getting closer and closer. With a 2 feet separation, Danny made it to Tucker and pushed him out of the way.

"You're supposed to be running, not standing still, waiting for him to cut your head off." Danny said. He got up, ecto beam ready to shoot, but the headless horseman was gone. "What? Where could he have gone?"

"Maybe we should be done tonight!" Tucker said. Obviously he was still scared of the headless horseman.

"No way, Tucker! We can't leave now that some guy is going around cutting anyone's head off." Danny said.

"Maybe we can't, but I can!" Tucker said. He got up and started to run, but Danny caught the collar of his shirt.

"C'mon, Tucker. This guy is no big deal. We'll get him and go home. 2 minutes. Right, Sam?" Danny said into the 'Fenton phones.'

"Yep, in fact I think it'll be less than two minutes. Cause I see him right here in front of your statue." Sam said. "Hey Tucker, I think I'll get an autograph from him."

"Can we just agree that your girlfriend is crazy?" Tucker said. Danny blushed and rolled his eyes.

"Sam, stay away from him. We're coming." Danny said. He grabbed Tucker and he flew to where his statue was located.

Sam stood at a building that was far away from the headless horseman, but she could still see him. Sam looked at Danny's statue and smiled. She was so proud of Danny and everything he's done. Sam got lost in her thoughts and didn't realize that the headless horseman and found her. When Sam looked back to where the headless horseman was last, he was gone. She looked around to see if she could see any trace of him. She felt a hot breath behind her and tensed up. She turned around to see that the horse was in her face, and the headless horseman was holding his sword high in the sky.

"Ahh!" Sam screamed and ran. Being the fastest runner in school was helpful but no way could she compete against a horse. The horse was right behind her and as the headless horseman was about to swing, an ecto blast hit his back. The horse got scared and threw the headless horseman on the ground. The horse disappeared leaving the headless horseman on his own. The headless horseman and Sam looked up to see Danny floating in the sky with his hand in a fist glowing green.

"I know that you might want a head, but can we agree that you stay away from my girlfriend's? You can have his." Danny said as he pointed to Tucker who was hiding behind the building Sam was standing before.

"Hey!" Tucker said. Danny flew to the headless horseman ready for a fight. The headless horseman lifted his cape, and disappeared. Danny flew to where he was and didn't see anything to give away where the headless horseman might be now.

"You OK?" Danny asked Sam who was sitting on the ground in total shock.

"Huh?" Sam asked coming back to reality. Danny laughed and gave her his hand, and pulled her up.

"I just can't believe that was actually the headless horseman." Sam said.

"OK now that I'm scared, can we go home now?" Tucker said coming up to them.

"Guys, believe it or not, we are living in the sleepy hollow story. But we'll deal with it tomorrow, it's getting late." Danny said. He grabbed Sam and Tucker and started flying them to their houses.

"Why couldn't it have been Hansel and Gretel? Or Humpty Dumpty? Of course we have to deal with a headless guy who cuts other people's head off?" Tucker said.

_He's a Phantom_

_Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom)_

_Yo Danny Fenton he was just fourteen, when his parents built a very strange machine_

_It was designed to view a world unseen_

_(He's gonna catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom)_

_When it didn't quite work, his folks, they just quit_

_Then Danny took a look inside of it._

_There was a great big flash and everything just changed_

_His molecules got all rearranged._

_(Phantom, Phantom)_

_When he first woke up her realized_

_He had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes._

_He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly._

_He was much more unique than the other guys._

_It was then Danny knew what he had to do_

_He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through._

_He's here to fight, for me and you!_

_(He's gonna catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom, gonna catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom, gonna catch 'em all cause he's, Danny Phantom.)_

* * *

**What do you guys think so far? REVIEW PLEASE! NO FLAMES!  
**


	2. Research

**Wow! Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews/favs/and follows! Thank you so much! Well hopefully you guys like this chapter! **

* * *

The next day, Danny and Tucker were in Tucker's office waiting for Sam. Tucker was playing with his kinetic motion toy on his desk, and Danny was looking out the window.

"What time is it?" Danny asked still looking at the window.

"11:18." Tucker said.

"Where could Sam be? You asked us both to be here at 10:45. Maybe I should go get her." Danny said transforming into his alter-ego.

"No need I'm right here." Sam said walking into Tucker's office. "And I brought some help." Jazz came walking next to Sam.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this? The Headless Horseman in Amity Park? That's unbelievable!" Jazz said to her brother.

"Well of course I didn't tell you. You would've told mom and dad and I need as many people off the street as possible." Danny said, changing back to Fenton.

"I've told mom and dad and they understand. I don't think they would be willing to go out when there is a ghost out on the streets, slicing heads." Jazz said.

"Ghost, Jazz."

"True. But they're not coming out." Jazz said.

"Good. What are you carrying, Sam?" Danny said seeing that his girlfriend was carrying 3 books.

"These are my sleepy hollow books. I read them all last night and I have refreshed on who the headless horseman really is." Sam said as she put the books on Tucker's desk.

"Do you think this guys has powers like fright night?"Tucker asked.

"Huh. I don't really know. I wouldn't think so. Sam said.

"You're excited about doing this." Tucker said.

"I am so excited. Washington Irving is my favorite author. So, the headless horseman was a guy who was a Hessian soldier during the Revolutionary war. He was decapitated by a cannon ball during a battle."

"Yikes." Tucker said.

"Yeah, and the battle took place in a town called Sleepy Hollow. In 1790, a school house teacher was walking back home from the tavern late one night and saw the headless horseman. The teacher ran to a river, and the headless horseman didn't cross."

"So if we ever see the headless horseman we should run to a body of water?" Danny asked.

"Yeah but the teacher didn't really survive."

"What happened to him?" Jazz asked.

"The headless horseman threw his pumpkin at him which cut off the teacher's head, and it's said that the teacher's soul was carried off by the headless horseman."

"Well, I'm not crossing any body of water just to get my head thrown off!" Tucker said.

"Tucker, you need to give an announcement today to everyone and tell them that this is a 9 o'clock curfew. Everyone has to stay indoors after that and lock their doors." Danny said.

"OK. I'll tell everyone right now." Tucker said walking out of his office and preparing what he was going to say.

"Do you think this guys has powers like fright night?"

"We're gonna have to do longer patrols." Jazz said.

"Yeah. What I don't understand is why is the headless horseman bothering us now?" Danny asked.

"Halloween is coming up in exactly 6 days, I've done research and I've come up with the conclusion, that since there are so many people outside during this time, he gets more of an opportunity to slice some heads. Each head he slices up, he gets more powerful. The bad news is we can't really get rid of him until Halloween. We can kill him again and again; he'll just come back the next night." Sam said.

"We have to deal with this guy for 6 more days?" Jazz asked.

"Unfortunately. And the only way to get rid of him is by killing him the way he died the first time on Halloween."

"We have to shoot a cannon ball at him? Danny asked.

"At his pumpkin." Sam said.

"It's supposedly his head so I guess it makes sense." Jazz said.

"What are we supposed to do?" Danny asked.

"We have to survive. That's the only thing we can do." Sam said.

"And avoid the sword." Danny said.

"And avoid the sword." Sam said nodding, agreeing with Danny.

"This isn't going to be easy is it?" Danny said.

"But is it harder than turning the earth intangible?" Jazz asked.

"True." Danny said. Tucker walked in and turned the TV on showing his friends how the announcement went. Everyone was terrified but they listened, understanding that they didn't live in a normal town.

"I think it went well." Tucker said.

"I think we should do partner patrols." Jazz said.

"I call Sam!" Danny said raising his hand and running to his girlfriend. Everyone just looked at him. "What? I don't have to be secretive anymore." Danny and Sam blushed.

"OK. Tucker, you cool?" Jazz said.

"I'm scared but let's do this. We have 9 more hours till curfew and I want to get rid of this headless horseman as soon as possible." Tucker said.

"Uh, Tucker we can't get rid of the headless horseman for 6 days." Danny said.

"What?!" Tucker screamed.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Review please! **


	3. Costume ideas

**Hey guys! Hopefully you like this chapter, it was kind of hard to think what I would do for this, but hopefully it works! **

* * *

"It's 9 o'clock, you guys ready for the patrols?" Tucker said looking at his watch.

"Yep. Everyone has their ecto guns and 'Fenton phones?'" Danny asked looking at his friends.

"I don't think the ecto guns will do much though." Jazz said.

"It'll scare him, and that's what we need." Danny said. They all stood by Danny's statue ready to separate. "Remember we can't get rid of him, just avoid him." Danny said.

"Yeah, you two be careful." Tucker said.

"Same to you guys." Sam said. Danny and Sam held hands and walked in one direction while Tucker and Jazz walked in the other direction.

"Danny and Sam sitting in a tree K-I-S-S, Ow!" Tucker screamed, he rubbed his butt and looked to see who shot him. Tucker and Jazz turned around to see Danny's fist glowing green.

"Try it again, Foley. I dare you!" Danny said.

"OK fine! No goofing off with the 'Fenton phones,' I promise!" Tucker said holding his hands up in a defensively way and chuckled. Tucker and Jazz, Danny and Sam, continued to walk in opposite directions, ready for the longest patrol ever.

* * *

**With Tucker and Jazz**

"So what exactly are we supposed to do if we see him? He has a horse! If we run, he can easily out run us and slice our heads off!" Tucker said.

"Tucker, you help Danny with ghosts all day, why are you so afraid of the headless horseman?" Jazz asked.

"Sam used to tell us stories all the time about him, I guess seeing him makes the stories come to life." Tucker said shrugging.

"You'll be fine. All we have to do is walk around and if we see him we run and shoot at him." Jazz said.

"Hey Jazz."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, but you wanna know something else?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry!"

* * *

**With Danny and Sam**

"Do you think we'll have to postpone Halloween, this year?" Sam asked.

"I hope not, this is our first Halloween as a couple, and I wanted to match!" Danny said.

Sam rolled her eyes and looked at her boyfriend. "We haven't dressed up in years, we stay at my house and watch scary movies and usually Tucker dresses up, and are you serious? We haven't even talked about that."

"I was gonna talk to you about it later, and we don't have to go trick or treating. We could dress up and stay at your house, after we get headless." Danny gave her his best puppy dog face and made his eyes go big.

"Fine, we can match." Sam said, giving up.

"Yes! So we could do Jack and Sally, Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett, Superman and Wonder Woman, Batman and Cat woman." Danny mumbled the last one under his breath.

"Hahaha what were the last two, Danny?"

"I said Superman and Wonder Woman, Batman and Cat women." Danny said, blushing.

"And why would we be them?"

Danny shrugged, blushed, and looked at Sam. "I like superheroes?" Danny said.

"Nice try. Cross those two out."

"Darn. Well, what do you wanna do?" Danny asked.

"We could be Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett, even though I get burned alive." Sam said.

"You gotta admit, she had it coming. I mean, the guy was crazy." Danny said. They continued to walk; holding hands in silence, Sam shook her head and started smiling.

"What?"

"No other couple can say that they do this."

"Well, we are one of a kind." Danny said and they both started laughing. After they finished laughing, they looked at each other and Danny put his hands on Sam's face and kissed her. They would've gone longer until they were interrupted by none other than Tucker.

"Yes, Tucker?" Danny said, putting his head on his 'Fenton phones,' a little mad that Tucker had to ruin his and Sam's moment.

"He's here. We see him. It's almost like he's looking for something, but he doesn't have a head so it's pretty creepy."

"He could be looking for us." Sam said in her 'Fenton phones'.

"I hope not." Tucker said.

"Where are you guys?" Danny asked.

"By Nasty Burger."

"We're coming." Danny said. He picked up Sam bridal style and flew to the Nasty Burger.

* * *

**With Jazz and Tucker**

"What is he looking for?" Jazz asked.

"Not my head, I'll tell you that!" Tucker said.

"Will you relax? He's not gonna get anyone's head. We just need to calm down and,"

"Jazz!" Tucker screamed.

"Wha-"

_Slice_

"Jazz!" Danny and Sam screamed. They got there just in time to see that the Headless Horseman sliced Jazz's head off.

"Ow!" Jazz said. Jazz's head and body were both on the floor, just not connected. Danny shot an ecto blast at The Headless Horseman but he disappeared.

"H-How are you still alive?" Danny asked.

"I don't know! My head was just cut off! My head was just cut off! MY HEAD WAS JUST CUT OFF!" Jazz screamed.

"Jazz, don't worry, we'll fix this." Sam said.

"MY HEAD WAS JUST CUT OFF!"

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up!" Tucker said.

"Not this way, Foley!" Jazz said.

"How am I going to explain this to mom and dad?" Danny said.

"Danny, if I could kick you right now, I would. Sam?" Jazz said. Sam kicked Danny for Jazz.

"Ow!"

"Thanks, Sam." Jazz said.

"No problem." Sam said.

"I guess the only thing we could do now is take you home." Danny said after rubbing his ankle.

"Yeah? And how are we gonna do that?" Jazz said. Danny bit his lip and slowly picked up Jazz's head.

"This is weird." Danny said.

"And you don't think this is?" Tucker said. Danny looked at his two best friends and saw that Sam was holding Jazz's legs and Tucker was holding Jazz under her armpits.

Jazz started laughing. "Tucker, move your hands! I'm ticklish! Hahaha!"

"Ah!" Tucker dropped Jazz's body.

"Ow!" Jazz said.

"You can feel that?" Sam asked.

"This is so creepy!" Tucker said.

Danny shivered and looked at his sister. "Let's take you home, I don't like holding your head."

"Gee, thanks bro." Jazz said in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

**Gotta be honest, I don't think that was my best chapter, but hopefully you guys liked it! Review please!**


	4. Good news and bad news

**Wow! Thank you so much for the reviews guys! And thanks for the feedback! I tried to put more detail in this chapter, and hopefully I succeeded! Enjoy!**

* * *

Danny and his friends came up to the porch of Fenton Works. They had walked all the way from the Nasty Burger carrying Jazz's head and body. Danny opened the front door and poked his head through to see if his parents were in the living room. The room had been deserted and Danny thought that his parents were asleep already.

"OK, the cost is clear." Danny said. He walked through carrying his sister's head and Sam and Tucker walked through carrying Jazz's body. Sam and Tucker walked in the living room and put Jazz's body on the couch. Danny closed the door and followed his friends in the living room and he put Jazz's head on the coffee table.

"We have to tell mom and dad, Danny." Jazz said.

"I know, I just need time to think about what to say. It's not like I can go up to them and say, 'Hey mom and dad, so we saw the Headless Horseman and it's a good news bad news situation. The bad news is, he kind of sliced Jazz's head off. The good news is, she's still alive. That's not a problem, right?' no way!" Danny said. The teens heard a creak coming upstairs and turned around. They heard a voice coming from the top of the stairs.

"Danny? Jazz? You guys are back, already?" The feminine voice said. The teens heard the footsteps getting closer and closer.

"Maddie, wait, I need to get the ecto gun." The manly voice said.

"Jack, I don't think it's a ghost." Maddie said to her husband with her hands on her hips.

"Well whatever it is, it better not touch any of my fudge!" Jack whispered to his wife. Jack started walking in front of Maddie with the ecto gun pointed out ready to shoot. Maddie just rolled her eyes and started following him down the stairs. Danny turned back to look at his sister and started to panic.

"Well you better think of what you're going to say now." Jazz said. Danny started to frantically think. He looked at his friends and grabbed their shoulders and made them stand in front of Jazz's body, acting like a shield to cover her. Danny picked up her head and looked everywhere in the room to see where he could put her. He threw her behind the couch, and Danny turned around to face where his parents would come in, and heard an 'ouch.' His parents came into the room. Jack put his ecto gun down and relaxed to see it was just his son and his son's friends.

"Hi, kids. You're back earlier than we thought." Maddie said.

"It was a quite night. We did a quick patrol and decided that it was OK to go home." Danny said quickly, obviously nervous.

"Where's Jazz?" Jack asked.

"Um, she's upstairs." Danny said.

"Danny, what aren't you telling us?" Maddie said. She put her hands on her hips and looked at her son.

"Before you two freak, just know that Jazz is OK." Danny said.

"Danny, tell us the truth." Jack said trying to look as stern as his wife.

"We this is a bad news good news situation." Danny started. Sam and Tucker started laughing because this is exactly hos Danny didn't want to tell his parents. "The bad news is, he kind of sliced Jazz's head off. The good news is, she's still alive. That's not a problem, right?" Danny laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"What?!" Jack and Maddie said.

"Where's Jazz?" Maddie asked. Sam and Tucker moved out of the way so that Maddie and Jack could see their daughter's body and Danny went behind the couch to retrieve Jazz's head.

"Smooth, Danny." Jazz said to her brother. Danny put his sister's head on the coffee table and stood next to his friends. Jazz chuckled nervously a little and looked up to her parents. "Hey, mom. Hey, dad." Jack and Maddie looked at their daughter's head, completely speechless. They stood looking wide eyed at their daughter for tow whole minutes. Jack was the first one to move. Maddie blinked and looked at her husband going into the kitchen. Everything was completely quiet except for the refrigerator door closing. Jack came back with a spoon in his hand, and a bowl in the other. He stood next to his wife and started eating fudge. Maddie looked at him and he looked at Maddie.

"I needed something to calm myself." Jack said. He put another spoonful of fudge in his mouth. Maddie looked back at Danny in disbelief.

"So, how do we fix this?" Maddie asked her son.

"Well, to be honest I don't really know." Danny said.

"Sam, you're the headless horseman expert, how do we fix my situation?" Jazz said. Maddie looked at her son's girlfriend with hope in her eyes.

"I'll have to do some research, Jazz. I'm sure there's a way to fix this. I promise by Halloween, you'll be attached to your body." Sam said. Maddie looked at her son with confusion in her eyes.

"Yeah, we can't really get rid of him till Halloween night." Danny said.

"And on that note we're gonna go do some research. Tucker, let's go." Sam said.

"Right behind ya." Tucker said. Sam and Tucker were about to open the door but was stopped by Jack's voice.

"You kids can't leave tonight. Not when there's a psycho cutting heads. You two are gonna have to sleep over for the night, and then you can do some research." Jack said. Maddie walked up stairs to grab three sleeping bags.

"So close, yet so far." Tucker whispered to Sam.

"Tell me about it." Sam whispered back. They walked back into the living and stood next to Danny. Maddie came back downstairs and gave them each a sleeping bag. She then looked at her daughter's head and picked it up. She looked at Jack and tilted her head towards Jazz's body. Jack quickly walked to the fridge and put the bowl of fudge in the fridge and walked to his daughter's body and picked it up.

"This is weird." Jack said.

"Really weird." Maddie said. They started walking to the stairs. Maddie turned around to see that her son and friends had already set the sleeping bags.

"We'll talk about this more tomorrow morning, Danny." Maddie said.

"Yes, mom." Danny said.

"Good night, kids." Jack and Maddie said.

"Good night." Danny, Sam, and Tucker said. They waited in silence and heard Jazz's door closed and Danny's parents' door closed.

"Could've gone worse." Danny said lying down.

"I think they should be used to this stuff, considering that you're Danny Phantom. They understand." Sam said lying down next to him.

"Yeah, your parents are cool about these things." Tucker said lying down on the other side of Danny. Tucker had fallen asleep five minutes later form all the exhaustion of today.

"You think we'll be able to fix Jazz?" Danny asked.

Sam sighed and looked at Danny. "I hope so. The story only says so much, but maybe the answer is in 'between the lines.'" Sam said using quotation marks. They laughed a little and Sam yawned. She closed her eyes but continued to talk quietly and slowly. "But I promise, I'll look into every book and try to find the answer." That was the last thing she said before falling asleep. Danny looked at her, smiled, and brushed some of her hair that was covering her face.

"I know you'll figure something out." Danny said. He kissed her on her forehead and soon fell asleep after that, holding her hand.

* * *

**The next morning**

Danny woke up expecting to see Sam next to him but she was gone. Danny turned around to see if Tucker was gone too, and was greeted by empty space. He got up and walked into the kitchen to see his parents and Jazz sitting by the table. Of course Jazz's head was on top of the table.

"Good morning honey, come eat some breakfast." Maddie said. She had just finished making scrambled eggs for Danny. Danny grabbed his plate and sat next to Jazz's head.

"Where did Sam and Tucker go?" Danny asked.

"They left about an hour ago. They said that they would be going to Tucker's office and do research all day." Jazz said. Danny continued to eat his scrambled eggs.

"Danny, are you still doing the patrols tonight." Jack asked.

"More than ever, dad. Tonight we're gonna try to talk to the headless horseman." Danny said taking the last bite of his scrambled eggs. He got up to put his plate in the dishwasher. Danny turned around to see his dad with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Be careful, Danny." Jack said.

"We will dad. Don't worry. I promise we won't bring another headless body home." Danny said.

"Alright, now you can go." Jack said moving out of the way for his son to see the front door. Danny opened the door, said goodbye to his family, and walked out. Jack walked back to the table and started talking to his daughter. Maddie came and sat next to her daughter's head. The three of them were talking about the ghosts that Danny had fought in the past. Everything was fine until Jazz started screaming.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" Maddie said standing up.

"Get away from us!" Jazz screamed looking at something that was in front of her. Jack and Maddie looked in that direction to see what was bothering their daughter. They saw nothing, and felt helpless. What they didn't know was that Jazz was looking at the headless horseman. The headless horseman lifted his left hand and bugs started swarming out of his sleeve. All types of bugs. They came swarming to Jazz and Jazz screamed.

"Pick me up! Pick me up!" Jazz screamed to her parents. Jack picked Jazz's head up and tried to calm her down. In Jazz's eyes, the bugs were all over her dad. Jazz looked to see the headless horseman but he was gone. She looked at her dad and didn't see any bugs swarming over him. Jazz looked back and forth her father and the spot the headless horseman was, with panic in her eyes. Jazz had been so fixed on what had happened that she didn't hear her parents saying her name.

"Jazz? Jazz? Jazz!" Jack and Maddie said. Jazz looked at her parents and began to cry. She couldn't understand why what she was seeing couldn't be seen by her own parents.

* * *

**With Tucker and Sam**

"I don't understand, Tucker." Sam said. Sam was sitting on the carpeted floor with papers and books opened around her. She held papers in one hand and a book in the other looking back and forth at them. "I had no idea the headless horseman would get powers each head he slices. I just thought he would get more difficult to get rid of."

"Tell me about it. This guy is no ordinary ghost or legend, or whatever he is." Tucker said. Tucker sat at his desk looking at his computer. He was on an all headless horseman website, with information that headless horseman lovers, like Sam, would type up information that they had read about the headless horseman. Tucker was on a tab reading of what would happen when your head would get sliced and how to get your head back and return to normal. "This guy is kind of like Fright night, except he doesn't necessarily send the person to another dimension to experience their worst fear, he just-"Tucker ended.

"Appears in front of the person and creates allusions making the person think they're crazy, and drives them to insanity." Sam finished for Tucker. She threw the papers in her hands in the air and hit head against an open book stressed from the new research they found. Tucker hit his head against the keyboard too and they stayed like that until they heard a voice.

"Maybe you two should take a break." Tucker and Sam looked up and saw Danny in ghost mode floating in the air. Danny transformed back into Fenton and landed on the ground.

"Or we could tell you everything we found out." Sam said. She and Tucker both told Danny what they had discovered but one question still wasn't answered.

"OK, but how do we get Jazz back to normal?" Danny asked.

"It all happens on Halloween." Tucker started.

"We can't do anything to Jazz." Sam continued.

"We have to do something to the headless horseman." Tucker said.

"Something like killing him the same way he died the first time, for good, on Halloween." Sam said.

"If we get rid of him," Tucker said.

"Then Jazz goes back to normal. Head and body attached." Sam finished.

"But?" Danny asked.

"If we don't get rid of the headless horseman on Halloween then Jazz dies." Tucker said.

"As ironic as it is, as long as the headless horseman is alive, Jazz is alive. They're kind of connected by an invisible bond." Sam said.

"Until Halloween night?" Danny said starting to catch on.

"Yeah." Tucker said.

Danny sighed and looked at his friends. "Thanks, guys." Danny told his friends his plan for tonight and they hesitantly agreed then his phone started to ring and Danny answered it.

"Hello?"

"Danny! Jazz is freaking out here! She says that she saw the headless horseman but we didn't see him. Please tell me Sam and Tucker found something." Maddie pleaded to her son. Danny told everything he knew to his mom.

"I promise you, she's not crazy." Danny said into the phone.

"She won't be able to go to school then." Maddie said.

"I'll get all her work." Danny said.

"Talk to you later, honey. Bye." Maddie and Danny hung up their phones.

"Are you guys ready for tonight?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." They both said.

* * *

**That night**

"I don't think it's a good idea to separate." Tucker said, putting his 'Fenton phones' on.

"I don't either but we'll be able to cover more ground." Danny said, giving his friends ecto guns. "We just have to stay closer than usual."

"Just don't pose as a threat, Tucker." Sam said.

"Sure." Tucker said. The trio walked out of Tucker's office and into the streets of Amity Park, ready for an unpredictable night. Two hours had passed and the trio was starting to get tired.

"How much longer do we have to stay out?" Tucker whined into his 'Fenton phones.'

"Let's do one more hour, we have school tomorrow anyway." Danny said. Sam had turned a corner and saw the headless horseman on the other side of the street. She quickly turned back and pressed her back against the building. She took a deep breath and started talking into her 'Fenton phones.'

"I see him. On Maple street. I'm gonna start talking to him." Sam said. Danny started to fly towards Maple Street and Tucker started to run.

"Sam, if it's too dangerous turn around." Danny said.

"I'm not afraid." Sam said.

"I know, just be careful." Danny said.

"I know." Sam said. She turned around to see that the headless horseman had not moved. It almost seemed that he was waiting for her. "OK, I don't know if you can talk so just listen." Sam started. With each word she stepped closer and closer to the headless horseman. She had stopped walking when she was 8 feet away from him. "We need you to confirm the information. About how you can create allusions, become more powerful, and that when we get you on Halloween, everyone that lost their head to you will return back to normal." Sam said. She was answered with silence. She put her hand on the ecto gun that was on her hip, ready to attack if needed. In a blink of an eye the headless horseman had used his new power and appeared in front of her. He brought his sword up, ready to slice Sam's head off. Sam grabbed her ecto gun and shot him in the arm. His arm had moved upwards, not hitting her neck but creating a cut on her cheek. Blood came oozing out of her cheek. It didn't hurt at all, it just shocked her. The headless horseman was in shock too, seeing a little blood coming out of his arm. The headless horseman had recovered first and brought his sword up. He was ready to try again but an ecto blast shot the sword out of his hands.

"Back off, Headless!" Danny said. The headless horseman looked at his opponent and lifted his right hand. The sword came flying back to headless, and he threw it at Danny. Danny became intangible before the sword could cut his head off. The headless horseman was about to call his sword back but he was shot down to the ground by another ecto blast, this time coming from a gun.

"Get away from my kid, freak without a head!" Jack yelled. He still wasn't good with fighting comebacks. He and Maddie had come running into the fight.

"You think we would let you three do this by yourself?" Maddie asked her son.

"How did you guys know where we were?" Danny asked.

"We hacked into your 'Fenton phones.' You think we don't know where you are on your ghost patrols? We're your parents, Danny. We always know where you are." Maddie said.

"Yeah and this freak isn't going to get away with slicing my Jazzy-Pants' head off!" Jack said. Headless looked at the new comers and disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Maddie asked. Headless had appeared behind Maddie and lifted his sword up.

"Maddie look out!" Jack yelled, he pushed his wife out of the way. He closed his eyes and waited but nothing happened. He opened his eyes again and didn't see the headless horseman. Then the headless horseman appeared behind Jack and sliced his head off.

"Dad!"

"Jack!"

"Mr. Fenton!"

Jack's body and head landed on the ground and the headless horseman disappeared. Danny, Maddie, and Sam started running toward him.

"Jack!" Maddie scream to her husband. Jack shook his head, closed his eyes, and opened them.

"Head rush!" Jack said. Tucker came running to the scene.

"What did I, oh wow, I guess a lot!" Tucker said bending over placing his hands on his knees trying to steady his breath from all the running. He looked down at Jack's head and body.

"Well, at least I'm still alive." Jack said trying to look at the positive side.

"We need to get you home." Maddie said looking at her husband. She looked at Sam's cheek and pointed to it. "And we need to clean that up."

* * *

**"Head rush!" Oh Jack! Haha! Sorry, I'm proud of that line. Anyway! Wow that was long! So review please! **


	5. I'm fine

**Thank you for reading, guys! Enjoy this chapter! Thank goodness for summer so I can update more often!**

* * *

"You're not fine." Maddie said to Sam as she was cleaning up the cut on her cheek, in the living room. Danny and Tucker had put Jack and Jazz in their rooms, reassuring them that everything would be fine.

"I'm just a little dizzy." Sam said. She didn't want Maddie to know that she didn't feel a _little _dizzy, she felt really dizzy. Sam had already tried to get up three times but always fell back down.

"Sam, your eyes are dilated, what did the headless horseman do to you?" Maddie asked grabbing her face and looking into her eyes. Even though Sam wasn't her kid, she had known her for all her life, and she hoped that one day Sam would become her daughter-in-law, and that hope became more and more of a reality every day. So seeing Sam in this state, she was afraid. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She already had a daughter that was suffering from the headless horseman; she didn't need nor want another one.

"He just cut my cheek. I promise, I'm fine." Sam said. She tried to get up from the couch but fell again. Maddie put her hands on her shoulder and made her lay down. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water for her. Danny and Tucker walked downstairs and came into the living room. Tucker sat in a chair across from Sam, and Danny sat next to Sam, holding her hand.

"So doctor, what's wrong?" Tucker asked Maddie.

"She's a little dizzy, a little pale, and her eyes are dilated." Maddie said.

"I'm fine." Sam said putting her other hand over her eyes.

"Sure you are." Danny said, sarcastically, seeing through her.

"At least I didn't get my head cut off." Sam said.

"That's a plus." Tucker said.

"Maybe we should tell your parents." Danny said.

"Yeah, you may not be able to go to school tomorrow. Lucky." Tucker said.

"And make them more nervous about going on patrols with you guys? Not a chance. We're not telling them anything." Sam said.

"Oh yeah? Then stand up." Tucker said, challenging her.

"Tucker, maybe that's not," Maddie started.

"No, I'm fine." Sam interrupted she let go of Danny's hand and stood up. "Just a little dizzy." Sam said slowly and fell. Danny caught her and she passed out.

"Nice going, Tuck." Danny said glaring at his friend. Tucker held his hands up defensively.

"I didn't know she was gonna pass out." Tucker said.

"Maybe you should get her home, Danny." Maddie said. Danny nodded and transformed to Phantom, picked Sam up bridal style and flew out of the house. Tucker got up and walked to the door.

"And I'm going home." Tucker said putting his hand on the doorknob.

"Tucker, are you sure you want to go out right now?" Maddie asked.

"Sure. I feel like the headless horseman won't attack more than once in one night. See ya tomorrow." Tucker said, walking out into the night.

* * *

**The next morning**

Sam woke up in her bed the next morning feeling better. She didn't feel dizzy at all. She walked over to her bathroom and looked into the mirror. Her eyes seemed to be back to normal. She looked at the cut and it looked better.

"I'm fine." Sam whispered to herself. She started getting ready for school. After she got ready she went outside and saw Danny was walking towards her house.

"You seem better today." Danny said taking her hand and continued walking with her towards school.

"I feel a lot better." Sam said. They continued to walk towards the best place in the world, high school, yay! Not really. Once they entered the building everyone started talking to Danny about his powers, the ghosts he's fought and the one that's been walking in the streets at night. Danny and Sam just continued to walk to their lockers, not answering any of the questions that their classmates that once made fun of them and are now fawning over them.

"What's going on, lovebirds?" Tucker said. He came up to them teasing them with their nickname that they once hated, but now they just let it go.

"Nothing, Tucker. I see you survived the night." Danny said.

"I did. And you seem fine." Tucker said looking at Sam.

"It's just a cut, it's not like it's gonna kill me." Sam said.

"Yeah but remember what, ouch!" Sam quickly kicked Tucker in the shin.

"Nothing, Tucker." Sam said through gritted teeth.

"What?" Danny asked becoming concerned.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about." Sam said to Danny.

"If it involves your safety, then I am." Danny said to Sam. "What, Tucker?"

"Yesterday while we were doing research, we found out that if any part of your body makes contact with the sword, you can have an invisible bond with the headless horseman. It's kind of like the bond with your dad and Jazz, but since it only cut Sam's cheek it takes more of an effort to create allusions for her. He can't really do anything to her physically like he can to Jazz and your dad, he can't send bugs to her like he did to Jazz, but what he can do is create allusions and make noises. Would Sam be able to see him, kind of, but we're not sure about that yet." Tucker said rubbing his shin.

"Oh boy." Danny said putting his hand through his hair.

"But I'm fine. Nothing bad has happened yet, and nothing bad will happen. I know that if anything looks unusual it's an allusion, so I'll be fine." Sam said. The second she said that her eyes grew wide. She looked off into empty space.

"It's happening right now." Tucker said. The boys followed Sam's gaze to see whatever she was seeing but they saw nothing.

"Yeah. There's blood everywhere. They are dead bodies everywhere." Sam said. She took deep breaths and told herself that it's just an allusion, that everything is fine.

"Sam, just focus on my voice. Just listen to me." Danny said trying to calm her.

"There's so much blood." Sam whispered. She closed her eyes trying to forget the images in front of her.

"Do you see him?" Tucker asked looking around. Sam opened her eyes and looked around for him.

"No, he's not here." Sam said. She closed her eyes and opened them again to see the normal hallway, and everyone alive. She looked at Danny and Tucker. "See, I'm fine. I know it's just an allusion. I'm going to class." Sam walked away from them to her class.

"She won't admit anything." Tucker said.

"Because she's strong. And stubborn." Danny said.

"But that's what you love about her." Tucker teased Danny. Danny blushed and started walking.

"Let's go." Danny said. The two boys began to walk after Sam towards their class ready for the day.

* * *

**Uh-oh. What's gonna happen to the trio now? Review please!  
**


	6. Red to amethyst

**Hey guys! So just to tell you that it's probably gonna be a while till i update next time. Sorry guys, vacation! But don't worry I will finish this story! I love it! So please, enjoy it!**

* * *

The rest of the day had gone by as smooth as it could, with little episodes of allusions for Sam. She had gone through them as calm as she could. One of the allusions seeing Mr. Lancer's head on his desk while his body was continuing with the lecture. She was more disgusted than freaked out. When the last bell rang, she jumped from her desk and ran to her locker. While she was walking she experienced another allusion. Right when she walked out everyone was looking at her with red eyes and their skins were gray. She quickly went to her locker, grabbed her books, trying to leave. Sam jumped when she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder, and in the process, she dropped all of her books. When she turned around she saw Danny and Tucker, but it wasn't really Danny and Tucker. They also had red eyes and gray skin, but she tried to calm herself knowing that it was just her friends. She bent down to pick up her books and Danny followed her, helping her.

"How have you been doing?" Danny asked in a demon voice.

"Well, considering that this day had been filled with nonstop allusions and everyone here has red eyes and gray skin, I am perfect." Sam said, not looking at Danny. She closed her eyes and began to take deep breathes. She opened her eyes and everything was back to normal. She stood up and Danny stood up. Sam continued to get her books because it was only a matter of time when another allusion would happen.

"We need to do something to this guy." Danny said.

"We can't, remember? He's not going anywhere till Halloween. Until then I just have to tough it out." Sam said shutting her locker.

"Still, maybe there is something we can do." Tucker said.

"You have a plan?" Danny asked, hopeful.

"I have a plan. Meet me at your statue at nine. I'll tell you guys about it there." Tucker said, smirking. "See ya there!" Tucker ran, waving at them.

* * *

**That night**

"If we set this up right, then it has to work." Tucker said tying the net to the same tree in the park, where Tucker first saw the headless horseman. They had put nets everywhere they previously saw the headless horseman. The Nasty Burger, Danny's statue, on Maple street, they weren't gonna take any chances. They were done playing this cat and mouse game. Their hope was to catch the headless horseman and take him to Fenton works and keep him there so he wouldn't create anymore allusions.

"I hope, Tucker." Danny said. Danny turned to look to his right and saw Sam. "I still think you should stay home."

"Yeah, and leave you guys for him to cut your heads off? Not a chance, Fenton. I can't leave you guys. I'm the distractor, remember? He already got me; he doesn't need to get you guys." Sam said. Danny was about to argue back but Tucker interrupted them.

"Intangibility on." Tucker said. He pressed a button on his PDA and the net disappeared. Tucker put his arm though to see if it worked at it did. Everything was going according to plan. "The nets set." Tucker said, He held his PDA to say that he had control over the nets, thanks to his handy dandy PDA, aka, the love of his life. "Sam, you ready?"

"More than ready." Sam said. She started walking to the entrance of the park, but Danny grabbed her hand spun her around and kissed her.

"Oh." Tucker said. Danny and Sam parted but he was still holding her.

"Any sign of danger, you run." Danny whispered to her. Sam looked into his eyes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Promise." Sam said. Danny let her go and watched her walk to the entrance of the park.

"Well, now that you got that out of your system, can we get into position." Tucker said. Danny still looked dazed and Tucker rolled his eyes and had to drag Danny by his shoulder. "Dude, come on." Tucker and Danny hid behind a tree that was across from the net, but they could still see the entrance to the park. They waited for 20 minutes and had the first sign of the headless horseman. Now it was Sam's job to antagonize him.

"You kind of failed you know that? My neck is here, not here!" Sam said pointing to the cut on her cheek. The horse neighed angrily at Sam. "I'll give you another chance to redeem yourself," Sam said crossing her arms over her chest. "But you're gonna have to work for it." Sam said. She started running as fast as she could. The headless horseman waited for 10 seconds and started chasing after her. Sam ran through the park and saw where the net was placed. She ran though and started slowing down. She turned around to see the headless horseman going through the net. Tucker pressed the button and the net caught the headless horseman. The horse started to rip through the net and ran away. Luckily Tucker set another set, just in case for this kind of situation, and caught the headless horseman by himself.

"I am so smart." Tucker said to himself. Danny and Tucker walked over to the headless horseman. The headless horseman struggled to get free. He looked at the trio and growled at them.

"Let's lock this freak up." Danny said.

* * *

**At Fenton Works**

Danny and Tucker were tying the headless horseman to a chair in the lab. Sam was sitting down on the stairs watching her friends tying him up. Danny wanted her to get as far away from him as possible because he still didn't know if the headless horseman could create allusions, but Sam is too stubborn to leave. So they both agreed that she would stay on the stairs. After many minutes of struggling, the headless horseman gave up and Danny and Tucker probably used 7 ropes to make sure the guy wasn't going anywhere.

"I think that's good." Tucker said. Both he and Danny stood up to look at the headless horseman. He was surprisingly not moving at all.

"Hey, you still there?" Danny said poking the headless horseman. The headless horseman still didn't move.

"Maybe he's sleeping?" Tucker guessed shrugging his shoulder.

"Move." Sam said. Danny and Tucker looked at her and gasped. Sam had red eyes and a knife in her hand. The boys realized what she was gonna do and Danny held her back.

"What are you doing?" Tucker asked.

"He needs to get out. He's telling me he needs to get out." Sam said trying to fight back.

"Sam, you're being controlled right now. Calm down, come back to us." Danny pleaded with her. Sam dropped the knife and froze. She blinked and Danny looked into her eyes seeing beautiful amethyst.

"He's getting too powerful for us." Tucker said. Sam took a step back she closed her eyes and the boys saw red again, but Sam closed her eyes again and they saw amethyst. Sam put her hand over her eyes.

"We need to get out of here." Danny said. He grabbed Sam and Tucker and flew them upstairs. Sam's eyes turned back to amethyst permanently.

"At least there's a limit." Sam said.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Review please! I know you see that button , hahaha!  
**


	7. One more day

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait but i got back to it! Hopefully you guys like it! **

* * *

Since The Headless Horseman had been locked downstairs in the Fenton's lab, things have been easier for Sam, Jazz, and Jack. Even though Jazz and Jack saw the little illusions that The Headless Horseman was creating for them, they were able to fight it off considering they were very small and easy to fight off. The Headless Horseman couldn't even reach Sam to create illusions. Danny was grateful that everyone had a better time getting through the week. Little did they know that The Headless Horseman was just simply saving up his energy and power for his plan to work.

It was now Thursday and our favorite trio was in school. Danny has been bringing his sister's work for her so she doesn't get too far behind. Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat all the way in the back on the left side of the classroom. Sam and Tucker were taking notes and Danny tried. He honestly did, it was just he couldn't help get rid of this eerie feeling.

"_Is it because Halloween is coming?" _Danny thought but he quickly shook that theory off. He was actually excited for Halloween. It was the first Halloween he and Sam were going to dress up together. Danny even smiled, congratulating himself for convincing Sam that they should be Batman and Catwoman. That's right; Danny had actually convinced the Stubborn Sam to change her mind about their costumes. Danny had brought up his costume idea up again on Tuesday and said, "Maybe it would be a better idea to dress in a suit than to wear a big Victorian style dress, don't you think? You know since we're gonna have to run around trying to get Headless in target, ya know?" Danny said rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "Fine, Fenton you win, we can be Batman and Catwoman." Sam had said rolling her eyes. She secretly wanted to see Danny dressed as Batman as much as Danny, not so secretly, wanted to see her dressed as Catwoman. Danny smiled at the memory and tried to focus on whatever Lancer was talking about. He gave five minutes worth of his effort to pay attention but then he began to drift off to his thoughts again.

"_Is it because he hasn't really done anything?" _Another thought came to Danny. He thought of his theory and came to the conclusion of him being tied up and not being able to do anything.

"_Is it because he's-" _The bell rang, signaling the end of the day, Danny forgot what he was thinking about and picked his stuff up and walked out with Sam and Tucker. They had walked to their lockers and took out whatever they needed for the night. They had walked out of the building and began towards Fenton Works. Sam decided to break the silence.

"What were you thinking about?" Sam said.

"Can you really see right through me?" Danny asked looking at her.

"It's not that hard. What were you thinking about during class?" Sam said.

"Well," Danny started using his free hand to rub the back of his neck; the other was holding Sam's hand. "I was thinking about Headless. It's just weird that he hasn't done anything yet."

"Dude, we tied him up. I don't think he can use his powers if his arms are restrained. Don't worry about it." Tucker said.

"We only have one more day. No way is he gonna get out in 24 hours." Sam said. They had rounded the corner and saw Fenton Works in view. When they got to the door Danny looked at them and said, "Yeah, I guess you guys are right." He opened the door and they were greeted by his mom.

"Hi, kids. How was school?" Maddie asked.

"Good." They all said.

"Has he done anything today?" Danny asked.

"No. He's been extremely quiet." Maddie said. Danny dropped his bag and walked downstairs. Sam and Tucker followed him down, and saw him standing in front of The Headless Horseman. The Headless Horseman was just sitting in the chair that Tucker and Danny had tied him up to days ago, looking down. His shoulders were slouched and he didn't look up to see Danny.

"What are you planning?" Danny whispered to the headless horseman. The Headless Horseman stayed silent but he picked his shoulders up to look at Sam. Danny saw this and changed his position so that he was standing in front of the headless horseman, blocking Sam from his view. The Headless horseman slouched his shoulders back down.

"I know you're planning something." Danny said. The Headless Horseman just shrugged his shoulders. Danny had enough. He grabbed the headless horseman's collar and picked him up. Danny transformed into Phantom. "Tell me what you're planning." Danny demanded. The Headless Horseman shrugged his shoulders again, and Danny's eyes glowed green. His face hardened and his eyebrows were scrunched together. Danny growled to the Headless Horseman, trying to make the headless horseman scared to tell him what he was planning.

"Danny." Sam said. She more or less whispered to him. Danny didn't move his head but he moved his eyes. His face relaxed and his eyes stopped glowing the danger green. He put The Headless Horseman down and walked towards his friends. As Danny walked up the stairs with them he could hear the headless horseman tapping his fingers in a rhythm on the arm chair he sat in.

* * *

**Six hours later**

"I bought the costumes already." Danny said, smiling at Sam.

"I think it's awesome that you guys are gonna match, but what am I gonna be?" Tucker said.

"I thought you would just put that bat hat on your head." Sam said.

"Of course the year I'm not dressing up, you guys are." Tucker said.

"We're not going out trick-or-treating, Tucker." Danny said

"Your lost. It's all about the candy," Tucker said.

"Ahh!" Danny and his friends got up and he transformed into Phantom.

"I knew he was planning something." Danny said to himself. They ran out of his room to go to where the scream came from, Jack's room. They ran in and saw Danny's mom trying to comfort Jack, telling him that whatever he was seeing wasn't real.

"It is! It is real!" Jack snapped. He closed his eyes trying to get the images out of his face.

"Ahh!" Everyone turned around and noticed it was Jazz who was screaming now. Danny looked at his mom in shock. The Headless Horseman hadn't affected Jazz and Jack at the same time with this much power. Danny ran to Jazz's room and saw that she was closing her eyes too, attempting to get the images out. It was clear that the illusions were stronger this time. Danny and his friends ran down the stairs running to the lab. They made it to the living room but were stopped.

"Ah!" This time it was Sam, but she put her hands over her ears blocking out the noise. She bent down to her knees.

"Sam!" Danny yelled. He ran to Sam and bent down next to her, wrapping his arms around Sam trying to take the pain away.

"Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Sam yelled. Danny looked at her trying to figure out what was wrong. Obviously he knew it was the headless horseman who was doing this but Sam was the only one who was getting hurt physically.

"Tucker!" Danny yelled. Tucker ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife for Danny. Danny took the knife and gave Tucker Sam so he could take care of the headless horseman. Danny flew to his basement and saw the headless horseman holding both of his hands palm up. Danny could see a red glow coming off of his hands. Danny cut the ropes with the knife and stood back. The Headless Horseman got up and floated above Danny. Danny just looked at The Headless Horseman, with his eyes glowing green.

"Get out of here." Danny growled through clenched teeth. The Headless Horseman lifted his right hand up in a salute and disappeared. Danny flew to where he left Sam and Tucker. Tucker was holding Sam in a brotherly manner trying to calm her down. Sam stopped screaming and looked around.

"That was new." Sam said breathless. Tucker looked at Danny and gave him a, _did you let him go_ look and Danny gave him a nod. Tucker nodded back to him and helped Sam get up. Danny walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry." Danny whispered.

"Not your fault." Sam whispered back to him. Danny let go and walked upstairs to see if his dad and sister were fine. He walked to Jazz's room and saw that Jack and his mom were there. Maddie turned to her son. "One more day?" Maddie asked.

"One more day." Danny confirmed. Maddie nodded and looked at her daughter and husband.

"One more day." Maddie said putting her hands on their cheeks. Danny knew that this wasn't his fault but he still felt guilty because he did the one thing that the good guy is never supposed to do, bringing the enemy inside his own house.

* * *

**What did you think? Review please!**


	8. New Weapons

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Sam and Tucker had left Danny's house after The Headless Horseman escaped. It was now 9:30 and Danny thought it would be best to go to sleep and save his energy tomorrow. Danny was in his bed for two hours just tossing and turning thinking about the headless horseman and how they would capture him again tomorrow night. Danny's mind kept drifting off to the mistake Danny made about where the headless horseman would be kept until Friday.

"_You're so stupid, Fenton! How could you bring him inside your own house? Not only had he cut off your sister's and dad's heads and sliced your girlfriend's cheek on the streets, but you actually brought him inside your own house, where the people you love are supposed to be safe." _Danny thought. He put his hands over his eyes and turned to his side. _"You have to get him tomorrow." _That was Danny's last thought before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**The next day**

Danny woke up to hearing his alarm clock going off. He groaned and pushed the button on his alarm clock, turning it off. He brought his hand under his pillow and tried to go back to sleep, but his mom opened his door, walked over to him, and shook him.

"Danny, come on. It's time to wake up." Maddie said to her son.

"Five more minutes." Danny mumbled.

"No. You have to wake up. We have a long day today. Remember, today is the day." Maddie said getting up. She walked to his door and turned the light switch on by his door so he would get up. She got a groan in response, and she walked out.

Danny opened his left eye to see his space ship calendar. It was finally, Friday October 31st. Danny's eyes glowed venomous green, recalling the events that occurred last night. He put his legs over the side of his bed and whispered to himself. "Hope you've had fun Headless, because as of today, it is over." Danny got up, and started getting ready for school.

Half an hour later, Danny finally walked into the kitchen where Maddie had his breakfast ready. Danny sat down and started eating. Maddie had the TV on and she was watching the news.

"It is now the sixth day that The Headless Horseman himself has been roaming the streets of our Amity Park. Mayor Foley and our Hero, Danny Fenton/Phantom has told us six days ago that on October 31st they would be able to take down The Headless Horseman. Even though today is Halloween, Mayor Foley has advised us to stay inside our homes until he holds a meeting later tonight to announce the end of this terror time." The blonde reporter said. Danny's eyes glowed venomous green again and Maddie turned the TV off.

"I'm sorry, mom. About last night." Danny said.

"Danny, it's not your fault. You weren't the one who was doing that to your father or Jazz." Maddie said.

"I know, but, I still brought him inside the house. He wouldn't have done that if I never brought him inside. So yes, it is my fault." Danny said.

"Danny none of this is your fault. So take all your anger that you have towards yourself, and put it on him, because he is the one that is to blame for everything." Maddie argued. She put her hand on Danny's arm. "You are not the one to blame for this." She said. Danny looked at the clock on the stove. It was time to go to school. He got up from his seat and put his bowl in the sink.

"Thanks, mom." Danny said kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm your mother, Danny. I will always support you." Maddie said to her son. "Have a nice day at school. I love you."

"Love you too, bye." Danny said walking out of his house and towards Casper High.

* * *

**End of the school day**

Danny walked into Fenton Work's just like they had the day before. They greeted his mom, his mom greeted back and they went downstairs to the lab. They started grabbing different weapons getting ready to take down The Headless Horseman.

"I'll be right back, guys." Danny said. He ran up the stairs, and then another stairs to his room and grabbed three belts out of his closet. He ran back downstairs to the lab seeing Sam and Tucker playing rock-paper-scissors for the Fenton Bazooka. Sam and Tucker looked up from the weapon and saw Danny holding three belts. All of the belts had an F in the front on a big circle, but they were all different colors. One was green, the other was purple, and the last one was red. It seemed like the belts were an upgrade from the Fenton Spector Deflector, but they were obviously upgraded. The belts had pockets on them for other small weapons that could fit in them.

"What are those?" Tucker asked.

"These are new weapons to use against ghosts." Danny said handing the purple on to Sam and the red one to Tucker. "They're kind of like the Fenton Spector Deflector, except they come with extra small weapons." Danny took out one of the weapons out of one pocket and showed it to them. It looked like a grenade to Tucker and Sam. "If you press this button," Danny said pointing to the F in the center, "It can protect you from a ghost forming a shield around you." Sam and Tucker put their belts around their waists. Danny put his belt around his waist too.

"These are so cool. Thank you." Sam said.

"Yeah, thanks dude. These are awesome." Tucker said. Sam looked at her watch and decided it was time to go out.

"Are you guys ready?" Danny said.

"Let's do it." Sam and Tucker said. They were about to go up the stairs but Tucker stopped. Danny and Sam stopped looking at Tucker with confused expressions. Tucker looked up at them and smiled.

"Aren't you two forgetting something?" Tucker said, with his smile getting wider.

"What?" Sam said.

"Aren't you two gonna put your costumes on?" Tucker said. He went over to his back pack and pulled a bag out of it. "I brought mine." Tucker said.

"I thought you weren't gonna dress up." Danny said.

"I wouldn't miss it. So I am going in the guest room and I am going to change. I would suggest you two do the same." Tucker said. He walked upstairs and went up another stairs and went into one of the guest rooms. Danny and Sam followed Tucker but they went into Danny's room. Danny pulled out two bags from his closet and gave one of them to Sam. Danny walked out of his room but stopped at his door entry.

"I'm gonna go get dressed in Jazz's room." Danny said.

"I'm gonna kill Tucker for this." Sam said. Danny just smiled and walked out closing his door. Sam laid the bag on his bed and took her costume out. She looked at her costume and rolled her eyes. She still couldn't believe she let Danny convince her to do this. Her costume was exactly the one that Anne Hathaway wore in The Dark Knight Rises. She had the suit itself, the boots, the gloves, the mask, the belt, and the cat ears she's so supposed to wear on her head. She got dressed and put everything on but she left the ears on Danny's bed. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Remember Sam, you have to wear everything!" The voice behind the door said.

"I hate you, Danny." Sam said putting the ears on her head.

"Yeah, sure you do." Danny said rolling his eyes. Tucker came walking up to Danny dressed as Robin Hood. Danny just looked at Tucker trying so hard not to laugh.

"What? The ladies love Robin Hood." Tucker said. Danny couldn't hold it in anymore. He fell to the ground laughing. Tucker glared at his friend. "Haha. Yeah, go ahead and laugh." Tucker said sarcastically. He looked at the door to Danny's room and began knocking. "C'mon, Sam! Let's go! Geez, what is it with girls taking forever to get dressed." Tucker said. Danny was still laughing and rolling on the floor but stopped the second Sam opened the door. Danny got up quickly and looked at Sam. She was beautiful dressed as CatWoman. Sam was always beautiful though but seeing her dressed like that was a dangerous beautiful.

"Wow, Sam you look great." Danny said looking at her. Sam blushed and looked at Danny. Danny was wearing the same costume Bruce Wayne wore in The Dark Knight Rises too. He was handsome but same thing. Danny was always handsome but he was now like a dark handsome.

"You do too." Sam said and Danny blushed. Tucker just stood on the side and put his hands in a circle on his mouth.

"Who wore it best? Anne Hathaway or our very own Sam Manson? The winner is Sam Manson. And for Batman, Christian Bale or Danny Fenton. The winner is Danny Fenton." Tucker then did an applaud scream. "Now can we go?"

"Is everyone wearing their belt?" Danny asked looking at his friends. The all had their belts on ready for this battle. "OK, now we can go." Danny said grabbing Sam's hand and leading everyone out the door ready for the final night of The Headless Horseman.

* * *

**Haha poor Tucker! Review please!**


	9. That's creepy

**Well first of all I just want to say so sorry for keeping you guys waiting! I am so so so sorry! This is the battle scene. I'm sorry in advance. I'm not really good at battle scenes, but I tried. Hopefully it works**

* * *

"Ugh!" Danny said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I can't work with this cape!" Danny said trying to pull it off.

Even though it was Halloween, everyone in Amity Park had been ordered to stay home until Mayor Foley gave out the word that it was safe outside again. Danny, Sam, and Tucker had been walking around waiting for The Headless Horseman to come out.

"You think that's bad? Dude, try wearing these boots! My blisters are starting to get blisters!" Tucker whined, rubbing his foot.

"Aw what's wrong, boys? You're upset because your cape is in the way?" Sam said looking at Danny. Danny nodded and Sam looked at Tucker. "And you're upset cause your little foot hurts?" Tucker nodded. Then Sam's smile disappeared and she hit them both in the arm.

"Ow!" Danny and Tucker both cried out rubbing their arm.

"Now you forgot all about your cape and your foot. You're welcome." Sam said walking off.

"Brutal." Danny and Tucker mumbled under their breaths. They both stopped rubbing their arm and followed Sam.

* * *

**One hour later**

"C'mon, Headless! We're all waiting for you! We both know that this is the last day so why don't you come out and make our jobs easier! I want my candy!" Tucker yelled waving his arms.

"The cannons ready, right?" Sam whispered to Danny.

"Yeah." Danny whispered back.

"Then shouldn't we be walking towards it so that when we do see him it'll be easy and more convenient?" Sam whispered. Danny face palmed and looked at Sam.

"See this is why I have you around." Danny said.

"Just this?" Sam asked joking around.

"OK maybe other things…." Danny joked back. Sam nudged him in the stomach and laughed. He took Sam's hand and looked at his friend that was waving his bow around trying to get Headless' attention.

"Tucker, c'mon. We're heading this way." Danny called his friend over. They turned around and started walking in the direction of the cannon.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

They had arrived at the park and could see the bushes where the canon was hidden. Danny and Sam walked through the entrance holding hands with Tucker behind them crawling.

"Cant. Make. It. Need. Candy." Tucker said. Danny and Sam turned around to see Tucker struggling to keep crawling. Danny shook his head and opened up a zipper in one of his pockets.

"I thought this would happen." Danny said to Sam. He walked over to Tucker and bent down. "Hey, Tucker." Tucker looked up and saw Danny holding a Hershey's bar. Tucker tried to grab it but Danny pulled away. "Uh-huh. If I give this to you, you have to promise that you'll shape up." Danny said.

"I'll do anything Danny, just give me the candy!" Tucker said. He took the bar out of Danny's hand, and opened it, but before Tucker could put the candy in his mouth a red flame came out and shot the candy bar out of Tucker's hand and disintegrated.

"No!" Tucker yelled. Danny, Tucker, and Sam turned around to see The Headless Horseman. Danny transformed into Phantom and stood in front of his friends.

"What? No horse?" Danny said.

"The horse is nothing but a figment of your imagination." The Headless Horseman said. Danny and his friends just looked at each other and they all blinked at the same time.

"You mean you can talk?" Tucker asked.

"I like being silent."

"How can you talk without a head?" Danny asked. The Headless Horseman held is hand out. The teens watched as red swirls went around in a circle. What appeared in his hands was the school teacher from the legend. The eyes were black pits and his skin was pale showing his veins. It seemed that the voice that the Headless Horseman was talking with was the school teacher.

"Dude, that's creepy." Danny said. The school teacher's mouth formed into an evil grin. The Headless Horseman placed the head in the spot where his would be and laughed at Danny. He then put his pumpkin on his head as a shield to cover his face. The Headless Horseman raised his sword ready for a fight.

"Go to the cannon and get ready." Danny whispered to his friends without turning around. Sam and Tucker ran to the bushes and started to fill it up with gun powder.

Danny's hands started to glow green and he formed a sword. Hey if he was going to fight the Headless Horseman, might as well go all the way. Danny and the Headless Horseman charged at each other and started clashing swords. The circled around each other, both of them trying to get a hit on the other. The Headless Horseman slashed Danny's sword away making it land 10 feet away from Danny. He was about to slice Danny's head but Danny caught the sword and held it. Both of them were pushing with all their strength to not get hurt.

"_C'mon guys."_ Danny thought, the Sword was getting closer and closer to his neck and the Headless Horseman laughed.

"Fire in the hole!" Tucker said. He lit up the cannon and ran with Sam to the tree behind the bush.

"Tucker how much gun powder did you put in?" Sam asked.

"2 or 3 bags." Tucker said.

"Tucker, that could be dangerous!" Sam said.

"This is for my candy bar!" Tucker yelled when the cannon ball shot out. Danny saw it coming and turned intangible. The Headless Horseman looked up and then everything went black. Tucker and Sam ran out to the scene and saw the Headless Horseman lying down and then the pumpkin 20 feet away. The body and the head disappeared and Danny looked at his friends.

"That's for taking away my candy." Tucker said. Danny and Sam looked at each other with worried looks. Then Tucker looked at them with a smile on his face. "C'mon I've got candy to collect!" Tucker said grabbing his friend's wrists and dragging them out of the park to announce the commencement of Halloween.

* * *

**This is not the end! I will write an epilouge! Come to think of it I have to write an epilouge for Tucker's date helpers! WOW! I am sorry again! Where is my mind!? I'll get that done too! OK now I'm good. Review please!  
**


	10. Epilouge

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Nightmare on Elm Street **

* * *

"Jazz, Mom, Dad!" Danny said running inside the house with Sam and Tucker following him. They heard footsteps coming from the stairs and saw Jazz walking.

"I knew you guys could do it." Jazz said. She smiled and put her hands on her stomach in shock and happiness. She was finally back to normal.

"Where's dad?" Danny asked. Jack walked in coming out of the kitchen with a bowl of fudge in one hand and a spoon in the other one.

"Danny-boy, you don't know how much I've missed doing this!" Jack said putting a spoonful of fudge in his mouth. "You kids did great." Jack said to the three teenagers.

"Where's mom?" Danny asked.

"She's upstairs sleeping. It's been a long week for her and after she saw that Jazz and I were back to normal she just passed out. She needed the sleep." Jack said. Jazz looked at Tucker and laughed.

"Tucker, has Halloween started?" Jazz asked. Tucker walked over to the TV, picked up the remote and turned it on. The anchorwoman was saying, _"Mayor Foley had announced 10 minutes ago that the commencement of Halloween can proceed. As you can see behind me, kids are laughing and walking up to doors gathering their candy and enjoying the beautiful night. Thank you Danny Phantom." _ Tucker turned off the TV and got up, walking to the door.

"Now if you don't mind, I have candy to collect." Tucker said closing the door. Danny grabbed Sam's hand and started walking to the door.

"I'm going to Sam's house." Danny said phasing through the door, not bothering to open it. Jack turned toward the kitchen and started walking to get more fudge.

"And I'm going upstairs to read; now that I can use my arms I have to catch up." Jazz said running up the stairs.

* * *

**At Sam's house**

Danny sat Sam down on one of the chairs in her home theater and started looking at all the scary movies she owns.

"What movie shall we watch tonight, my dear." Danny said in a phony British accent. Sam sighed and started to think of all the scary movies.

"A Nightmare on Elm Street. The 1984 version." Sam said. Danny smirked at her and pulled it out. He popped the disc out and put it in her Blu-ray. Danny sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"An oldey but a goodey." Danny said. The movie started and Danny's eyes widened. "Hey maybe if you're lucky, next Halloween, we could be fighting off Freddy Krueger." Sam and Danny laughed and Sam looked at him.

"And do you have our costumes planned?" Sam said with a smirk.

Danny blushed and looked at her, "Maybe…" They both looked at the screen and watched the movie. "Remember I want to share everything with you." Danny said.

"And you will." Sam said. They both looked at each other and kissed. Then Tucker opened the door and opened up his pillow case and poured all the candy he got on the floor.

"Being Mayor has its advantages." Tucker said. The whole trio laughed and continued to watch the movie.

* * *

**That's the end! Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! Love you guys! Now I gotta work on Tucker's date Helpers. Till next time! **


End file.
